Olé
by PandorAxel
Summary: Alois s'ennuie et va lancer un jeu plutôt .. innatendu. -Fic défi- K  pour un léger yaoi.


Disclaimer : Rien à moi comme d'hab. Mais je suis daccord avec Lomee-Chan !

Note: Merci à ma toute fraiche betâ-lectrice de m'avoir corrigée :D

Pi fiction dédiée à Lomee-chan avec qui on se lance des défis. Hesitez pas à aller voir la sienne pour comparer. Le but était de faire se lancer aux personnages des défis.

* * *

« Ole »

Cette interjection prononcée tant de fois par Alois Trancy sonnait encore dans la tête de Ciel Phantomhive. Mais autant d'habitude il pouvait supporter cette exclamation, mais cette fois elle l'énervait au plus haut point. Lui rappelant sans cesse la honte qui allait le submerger. Car oui Ciel, et d'autres personnes, étaient en train de subir une cuisante humiliation.

Flash-Back :

Alois s'ennuyait fermement, dans un parc accompagné par son fidèle majordome, Claude le comte Ciel Phantomhive ainsi que son majordome respectif : Sebastian Michaelis et pour finir on ne sait comment un espèce d'hurluberlu aux cheveux rouges, répondant au charmant nom de Grell, les avait rejoint, prétextant faire faire une sortie à son ami Undertaker, qui se retrouvait également à les accompagner.

Et comme tout enfant capricieux Alois ne supportait pas du tout de s'ennuyer. Il était exactement comme un enfant, qui poussé dans le sable veut pousser tous les autres gamins du bac à sable pour qu'ils se fassent gronder eux aussi. Suivant cette mentalité il avait, on ne sait comment, fait promettre à tous les gens présents de le suivre dans un jeu :

Papier & Papier

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait donné sa parole avant que le nom du jeu soit donné. Sinon personne n'aurait participé.

Pour marquer le début du jeu il avait fait un pas de danse, accompagné de son habituel « olé ».

Fin du flash back.

Ciel regardait donc avec horreur Undertaker tirer des petits bouts de papiers où étaient écrit des gages et des noms. Avant de lire le bout de papier à haute voix il rappela de sa voix d'outre tombe les règles du jeu :

« Il y a donc deux tas de papier huhu … dans un tas sont écrits des actions réalisable, huhu … et dans l'autre vos noms. Ne participant pas, je préfère vous regarder faire mes enfants, je tirerais le papier de l'action puis, tirant un autre papier je nommerais la personne devant réaliser l'action. Tout le monde a comprit ? Bien on comment donc, première action, faire l'autruche en utilisant uniquement sa tête et ses mains. Et ce gage est pouuuuur … ce cher comte Trancy huhu. »

Ce dernier commençait à se demander si ce jeu était une si bonne idée, il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que son nom soit tiré aussi vite. Et surtout il ne voyait qu'un moyen de faire l'autruche. Alors il creusa un trou dans la terre avec ses mains, après avoir remit ses bijoux à Claude, et s'enfouit la tête dedans. Une fois que le jury, soit Undertaker tout seul eut décidé que le gage avait été réalisé il pu sortir la tête de sa cachette. Faisant profiter tout le monde de ses jérémiades comme quoi ses ongles étaient tout sales. Quoique le pire devait surement être dans la tête de Claude, qui allait devoir nettoyer ces mains terreuses.

Sans plus attendre le deuxième gage fut tiré. Mettant en scène Grell et une poubelle.

Le troisième remit en scène le shingami, avec une botte de terre cette fois.

Le temps passait et les gages aussi. Ciel commençait à se détendre de ne pas voir apparaître son nom. Il rigolait même légèrement de voir Claude faire un câlin à un arbre depuis une dizaine de minutes. Undertaker le sorti de sa moquerie

« Faire en sorte que Sebastian vous embrasse … » A peine le croque-mort avait énoncé sa phrase que Grell priait on ne sait quelle divinité pour que ça tombe sur lui Ciel demanda tout haut :

« -Qui a eu l'idée de mettre des gages pareils ? On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un comme ça !

-Oh que si mon petit Ciel, il lut l'autre papier, et d'ailleurs tu vas devoir nous le prouver, ce gage est pour vous chez comte huhuhu. »

Le jeune Phantomhive ne sut quoi répondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser, tous les autres avaient endurés leurs gages, plus ridicules les uns que les autres, sans rien dire. Si lui refusait il serait encore plus la risée de tous, et pour beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais il avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas comment forcer Sebastian. Oh et puis il allait essayer quelque chose et si ça ne marchait pas il lui en donnerait l'ordre. Après tout avec ça il était sur du résultat. Il s'approcha donc de Sebastian.

« -Sebastian !

-Oui Bocchan ?

-J'ai à te parler !

Le majordome leva un sourcil interrogateur à ça, puis approuva à la requête de son maitre.

-Il s'agit d'un problème d'ordre personnel. En fait, depuis quelques temps, je me demande pourquoi je n'aime pas Elizabeth. Et je pense qu'il se pourrait que je n'aime pas les personnes du sexe opposé.

-Bocchan comment pouvez-vous en être sur ? Vous n'êtes peut être tout simplement attiré par personne.

-Si justement, un … homme, me chamboule.

-Cela change tout alors. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je me disais que peut être, en embrassant cette personne je pourrais voir ce que ça me fait.

-C'est une très bonne idée. De qui s'agit-il que j'aille le chercher.

-Ce n'est personne d'autre que toi Sebastian, tu n'as personne à aller chercher. »

Le majordome sourit, et quelque peu amusé se rapprocha de son maître. Il se rapprochait avec une telle démarche de prédateur que le petit Comte se demanda s'il avait bien fait finalement d'accepter ce défi. Mais avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de se défiler les lèvres de Sebastian se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord doucement, mais rapidement il demanda à approfondir l'échange, et sachant que son jeune maître ne comprendrait pas tout il lui tira une mèche de cheveux de manière à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Le spectacle fut trop dur pour le pauvre Grell qui s'en évanouie. De son côté Undertaker s'en fichait, distribuant un autre gage à Alois. Et Claude regardait tout ça d'un air suspect, sachant qu'un démon n'embrasse pas comme ça sans sentiments, alors il réalisa que la majordome était un réel cachotier et un très bon acteur pour que lui-même ne remarque pas ses sentiments.

Après cet épisode, coupé par la masse rouge, Ciel décida que le jeu était fini et qu'il était temps de rentrer. Servant l'excuse du thé bien entendu. Mais il n'avait pas envisagé que Sebastian avait pu ne pas être content d'être interrompu, et qu'il reprendrait le soir avant de se coucher.

Oh la nuit allait être longue pour les deux futurs amants. Et Alois ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Ciel le remercierait tant d'avoir lancé ce jeu.


End file.
